Naruto, ou Valentin Lechevalier, mage en devenir!
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Voir le prologue pour un meilleur résumé. Naruto rencontre deux mages de notre monde alors qu'il est poursuivi par les villageois. Le duo le sauve et lui propose de quitter Konoha pour venir vivre avec eux dans notre monde. Naruto accepte et s'installe en France avec son père adoptif. Naruto entame une nouvelle vie, en vivant entre la société des humains ordinaires et des mages!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, ou Valentin Lechevalier**

 **Coucou ! Cette fiction n'est pas ma première expérience en tant qu'auteur sur ce site, donc si elle vous plait vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil sur mes autres textes !**

 **Pour résumer cette histoire, je vais reprendre et compléter mon résumé plus haut. Naruto rencontre, alors qu'il est poursuivi par les villageois de Konoha, deux individus (le titre du prologue est composé de trois périphrases pour les désigner), un homme et une femme venant de notre monde. Il s'agit d'un duo de mages guerriers qui sont à la poursuite d'un autre mage venu de notre monde, mais qui à fuit dans le monde de Naruto. En d'autres termes, notre monde est composé de magiciens et guerriers qui restent dans l'ombre de la société, et notre duo fait parti de l'élite de ces mages. Alors que Naruto se fait attaquer, l'homme décide d'intervenir pour protéger Naruto, forçant sa compagne à agir elle- aussi. Après une courte discussion avec Naruto, l'homme lui propose de venir vivre dans notre monde avec eux, au grand désarroi de sa compagne. Naruto accepte puisqu'il n'a personne dans son village et ils repartent tous les trois dans notre univers. Les prochains chapitres porteront donc sur la vie de Naruto dans notre monde avec des éléments de fantaisie et les apparitions de personnages d'autres mangas.**

 **J'espère que cela vous intéressera et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue : l'hôte du démon renard, l'épée argentée et la sorcière dorée.**

Le jeune Naruto Uzumaki, âgé de cinq ans, ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les villageois le haïssaient tellement et se montraient même particulièrement violents le 10 octobre. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant où qu'il aille, tout le monde le regardait avec haine et dégoût, l'appelant même démon en murmurant.

Les adultes le méprisaient sans raison et cette attitude avait influencé leurs enfants à tel point que tous les enfants de son âge l'ignoraient ou le repoussaient lorsqu'il tentait de devenir leur ami. Naruto souffrait de cette solitude, il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer sa réputation, car on ne lui en donnait même pas la chance. Il avait mal à chaque fois qu'on le frappait, mais ce n'était pas les coups qui le faisaient souffrir, c'était cette pure haine injustifiée dans les regards de ses assaillants, à chaque fois qu'on le regardait ainsi il se demandait pourquoi il existait.

Le 10 octobre plus que jamais, il se demandait si mourir était préférable… il ne verrait plus ces regards.

Une heure avant que le jeune Naruto ne soit attaqué par un large groupe de villageois, deux individus étaient entrés dans le village, ils étaient entrés sans aucun problème dans un village de ninjas, malgré l'étrangeté de leurs vêtements et leur apparence.

Ce duo était mixte, mais leur démarche ne laissait transparaître aucun signe d'intimité entre eux, ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en couple.

La femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trente ans, elle était d'une rare beauté avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux bleus ciel et son visage aux traits fins et élégants. Elle était très grande, elle faisait au moins un mètre quatre vingt, une taille peu commune chez les femmes, et sa silhouette fine mais musclée témoignait de longs mois et années d'entraînements. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait ses formes et ses jambes, un chemisier noir avec un corset rouge sang en dessous d'un ample manteau noir avec capuche. Sa très longue chevelure était retenue en une longue haute queue-de-cheval qui atteignait pratiquement ses genoux, on pouvait y voir quelques tresses, avec une longue mèche libre pour encadrer chaque côté de son visage. Son visage n'affichait que de l'indifférence devant le village, contrairement à son partenaire.

Son compagnon était un homme qui semblait être de deux ou trois ans plus âgé, il était extrêmement séduisant avec son mètre quatre vingt dix, son corps musclé que l'on pouvait deviner malgré son uniforme gris-argenté*1, ses cheveux lâchés mi-longs argentés et ses yeux vert émeraude. Il portait un étrange uniforme avec une cape grise d'une teinte plus claire que celle du reste de sa tenue, et il avait une épée à sa taille. Il examinait le village avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qui laissaient voir, à ceux capables de percevoir leur présence, un léger dédain et un soupçon d'arrogance.

Le duo marchait sans être remarqué en direction d'un restaurant, ils ne s'étaient arrêtés à Konoha que pour se sustenter avant de reprendre la route, selon le désir de l'homme qui se plaignait d'être affamé.

Sa compagne avait tenté de le convaincre de retourner directement chez eux, mais il l'avait ignoré et avait commencé à avancer en direction de Konoha sans même se retourner afin de s'assurer qu'elle le suivait bien. Après avoir poussé un très long soupir, la blonde avait suivi les traces du jeune homme et l'avait rattrapé en un rien de temps.

Peu avant d'arriver devant les portes du village caché dans les feuilles, elle avait murmuré un mot et immédiatement une étrange aura était apparue autour de leurs deux silhouettes. Le mystérieux halo les rendait pratiquement imperceptibles aux yeux humains, ils n'étaient visibles que s'ils engageaient eux-mêmes une conversation avec un inconnu, et même dans ce cas-là l'inconnu serait incapable de voir leur véritable apparence. Cette magie était l'un des sorts les plus célèbres crées par la jeune femme, mais que seule une poignée de magiciens avait la capacité d'employer.

Ils étaient donc entrés sans aucune difficulté dans ce village ninja et la blonde espérait qu'ils pourraient en ressortir de la même manière, même si elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que son souhait ne se réaliserait pas.

_ Milady, as-tu une préférence pour notre repas ?, avait demandé l'homme, même s'il se doutait bien de la réponse de sa compagne.

_ Choisit, avait-elle simplement répondu, comme il l'avait prévu.

_ Hummm, je me sens d'attaque pour un barbecue !, avait-il décidé avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme avec impatience.

Elle avait simplement soupiré, avant de fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, pour finalement commencer à marcher dans une direction sans même répondre à son camarade. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas offusqué, il ne connaissait que trop bien la personnalité de son amie, et il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler plus que nécessaire, surtout lorsqu'elle avait des alternatives à la parole.

En la suivant, ils étaient arrivés en moins de dix minutes devant un restaurant barbecue, l'homme prit avec une étrange tendresse la main de sa compagne pour y déposer un baiser après l'avoir remercié. La jeune femme l'avait regardé faire sans témoigner aucun véritable intérêt ou dégoût. Ils étaient ensuite entrés dans le restaurant et avaient commandé rapidement, ou plutôt l'homme avait commandé pour eux deux, car il savait que son amie ne commanderait rien d'elle-même.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini leur repas et l'homme avait entrepris de visiter un peu le village avant de repartir au grand désespoir de son amie, et c'était durant cette promenade que le duo croisa la route du très jeune Naruto Uzumaki, hôte du Kyubi.

Cette rencontre était assez banale lorsqu'on y repensait. Naruto était poursuivi par une foule et s'était heurté par inadvertance contre le dos de l'homme qui était en train de regarder les marchandises d'un stand. Naruto était tombé par terre dans son élan et l'homme s'était tourné pour l'aider à se relever, tout cela sous le regard froid et neutre de sa compagne, mais qui en réalité sentait toutes ses alarmes intérieures sonnés pour signaler une catastrophe imminente.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien petit ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ?, enquerra l'homme légèrement inquiet.

_ N-n-n-non, j-j-je vais bien, pardon de vous être rentré dedans !, s'excusa Naruto d'une voix lourde et paniquée.

_ Pas de problème, petit. Tu devrais juste faire plus attention, tu aurais pu te faire mal, déclara l'homme en caressant la tête du petit blond.

Ce simple geste fit écarquiller les yeux de l'enfant, qui n'était absolument pas habitué à une attitude aussi aimable envers lui, en général il ne recevait que de la haine et de la colère de la part des villageois, le seul qui se montrait gentil avec lui était le vieil hokage.

Son étonnement et son choc était parfaitement perceptible et l'homme était légèrement intrigué par sa réaction, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un geste aussi simple pouvait causer une telle surprise.

Sa compagne avait elle aussi remarqué cette réaction, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire le lien entre l'enfant et la foule qui se rapprochait d'eux rapidement. Elle avait immédiatement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour comprendre la situation, et ce qu'elle avait découvert, lui donnait envie de… vomir puis se lancer dans un purge…. Elle avait en moins d'une seconde pris la décision de discrètement placer l'enfant entre elle et son compagnon, ce que Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué, contrairement à l'homme qui avait jeté un regard inquisiteur à sa compagne. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la foule entourait le duo, devenu trio.

_ Démon ! Vient là ! On va te faire la peau !, cria l'un des villageois, clairement ivre sous les encouragements du reste de la foule.

Naruto frissonna à ses mots, il était au bord des larmes et complètement paniqué. L'homme mit gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour le rassurer, avant de se tourner vers son amie.

_ Ces vermines veulent tuer l'enfant, il le considère comme un démon parce que le démon renard à neuf queue qui a pratiquement détruit ce village il y a cinq ans, est scellé dans l'enfant. De vrais imbéciles, s'ils tuent le petit, cela ne détruira pas le renard, celui-ci se reconstituera dans quelques années et puisqu'il n'aura pas d'hôte, il sera libre de réattaquer ce village et de le détruire une fois pour toute ! Rien qu'en respirant cet enfant les protège, mais eux sont trop stupides pour le comprendre et veulent la mort de leur sauveur !, expliqua la jeune femme avec un dégoût évident dans sa voix.

L'homme était bouche bée à cette explication, il avait rencontré de nombreux imbéciles dans sa vie (ses vies), mais ces villageois pouvaient parfaitement prétendre entrer dans son top dix des personnes les plus débiles auxquelles il ait eu affaire. Il dégaina son épée en les fusillant du regard, il détestait ce genre d'idiot, il blâmait la mauvaise influence de sa compagne sur ce point, c'était bien connu que son amie exécrait l'idiotie et les idiots plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à éliminer les idiots qui croisaient son chemin…

_ Laisse-moi les tuer, ma soif de sang s'est réveillée devant une telle démonstration d'idiotie, déclara d'ailleurs la jeune femme en avançant d'un pas.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il replaça juste son épée dans son fourreau avant de croiser les bras.

Naruto lui était silencieux, il avait entendu les mots de la jeune femme, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, tout le monde savait que le quatrième avait détruit le Kyubi, mais elle avait affirmé qu'il était scellé en lui. Naruto n'était pas complètement idiot, il savait que son explication avait du sens, qu'elle résolvait enfin certains mystères comme pourquoi tout le monde le haïssait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Il n'était pas un monstre, il ne voulait pas être un monstre.

La jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas perdre davantage de temps pour de telles idioties, alors elle décida d'employer sa méthode d'assassinat la plus rapide, mais aussi l'une des plus cruelles… Elle avait envoyé une vague psychique directement à leur cerveau pour les tuer, cette technique détruisait tous les neurones d'un individu, en d'autres termes elle avait détruit leur cerveau dans son intégralité sans une once de sympathie. Le groupe d'une trentaine d'adulte était tombé raide mort, quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Tu es si cruelle, milady ! Les tuer aussi froidement !, ria son compagnon qui avait décroisé les bras et avait reposé une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais retourna simplement à sa place tout en regardant Naruto qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Le jeune Uzumaki n'avait bien sûr pas compris comment elle s'y était prise pour les tuer aussi vite et d'un coup, il craignait d'être sa prochaine victime, ce que l'homme mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, déclara-t-il en caressant gentiment sa tête après s'être accroupi pour mieux observer Naruto.

_ C-C-C'est v-v-v-vrai ?, demanda le blondinet sur un ton craintif.

_ Je te le promets, mon amie s'est juste débarrassée de quelques vermisseaux, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, expliqua l'homme.

Naruto à ses mots commença à sangloter et se précipita dans les bras de l'homme, les évènements avaient mis ses nerfs à vifs et il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. L'homme laissa l'enfant le prendre dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dos tout en regardant avec un sourire machiavélique sa camarade, qui frissonna immédiatement et utilisa sa magie pour s'entretenir télépathiquement avec son ami.

 __ N'y pense même pas !, rugit-elle mentalement à son camarade._

 __ Milady, après le massacre que tu viens de commettre en publique, penses-tu vraiment que le petit a une chance de survivre dans ce village ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il est orphelin et tout le monde le hait, lorsque nous serons partis, il y a de grandes chances que ce petit paie pour tes actes… As-tu vraiment si peu de cœur pour le laisser payer à ta place ? En plus, il sera bien plus heureux avec nous, contredit son ami._

 __ Penses-tu être capable d'élever un enfant ? J'en doute, ton épée prend quatre-vingt dix pourcent de ta vie, tu n'as rien d'un père, maugréa la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait pas réfuter son argument principal, mais elle pouvait lui rappeler ses incapacités._

 __ Peut-être qu'au fond de moi sommeille une âme paternelle insoupçonnée, milady… Dans tous les cas, je ne laisserai pas cet enfant vivre davantage dans un tel village !, répliqua-t-il gravement avant que son amie ne ferme le lien télépathique et soupire._

L'homme, après avoir fini sa discussion avec sa compagne, rejeta son attention sur l'enfant dans ses bras, Naruto avait presque arrêté de pleurer et était quasiment calmé.

_ Hey, petit gars, cela te dérange si l'on discute hors du village quelques minutes ? Je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne nous déranger et avec ce qui vient d'arriver, il y a peu de chance qu'on soit tranquille ici…, déclara l'homme à l'enfant.

Naruto hocha la tête pour donner son consentement, il était encore étourdi et ne réalisait pas complètement le sens de ces paroles. Sans perdre un instant, l'homme prit Naruto dans ses bras et se téléporta en dehors du village accompagné de la jeune femme. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de la forêt assez éloigné du village et pouvaient donc discuter sans être espionnés.

_ Petit gars, cela te dirait de venir vivre avec moi dans mon monde ?, demanda l'homme de but en blanc à Naruto qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Naruto fut encore complètement choqué par cette demande, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il était paralysé. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour que son cerveau se remette en marche et qu'il puisse parler à nouveau.

_ M-M-Monsieur, v-v-vous ne p-p-plaisantez pas ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir, jusque là le duo avait montré une très rare amabilité envers lui, il espérait vraiment que cela n'était pas une farce.

_ Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans un tel village alors qu'il y a de grandes chances que ces idiots de villageois te tuent, petit. Mais partir avec mon amie et moi signifie que tu ne reviendras probablement jamais, nous venons d'un autre monde très différent de celui-ci. La seule raison de notre présence dans cet univers, c'était une mission que nous avons achevé juste avant de venir dans ton village… Acceptes-tu de quitter ton village et t'installer dans un autre monde ?, expliqua l'homme avant d'achever en répétant sa demande.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment pour réfléchir, il n'avait pas tout compris de l'explication, mais il avait capté l'essentiel : s'il les suivait, il ne reviendrait plus jamais à Konoha. Naruto savait que personne ne l'y attendait, bien au contraire les villageois seraient aux anges s'il quittait Konoha pour de bon, mais il s'agissait tout de même de son village natal….

Après quelques courtes minutes, Naruto donna sa réponse en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

_ Je vous suis, je n'ai pas de place dans le village, répondit-il finalement à la grande joie de l'homme.

_ Je suis heureux de ton choix, petit gars. En fait, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais quel est ton nom ?, demanda l'homme satisfait.

_ Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki !, répondit d'une voix forte le blondinet en levant le poing en l'air.

_ Naruto, je suis heureux de devenir ton père adoptif, je me présente, Sylvain Lechevalier, je suis un mage guerrier connu sous des surnoms comme « l'épée argentée » ou « le chevalier Sigurd » pour ma maîtrise de l'épée. Ma compagne ici présente, est la sublime Cécile Langevin, elle est surnommée « la sorcière dorée » et « la reine de cœur » pour ses talents exceptionnels en magie, notamment psychique, même si moi je trouve que « milady » lui va bien mieux, déclara Sylvain, tout en en profitant pour faire les présentations.

_ Bonjour madame Cécile, murmura timidement Naruto, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux actions de cette femme un peu plus tôt, il se demandait si elle avait utilisé sa magie contre les villageois.

_ Sylvain, nous avons perdu bien assez de temps, rentrons. Comme cela tu pourras t'occuper des papiers d'identité de Naruto, déclara Cécile soudainement.

_ Tu as raison, nous sommes restés assez longtemps dans ce monde, j'ai hâte de te montrer ma demeure Naruto, je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire !, répondit avec enthousiasme Sylvain.

Cécile ne prononça pas un mot, mais elle prépara tout de suite le portail magique qui les ramènerait dans leur monde. Elle se concentra complètement sur son sort, imaginant dans son esprit une localisation précise dans son manoir qui sera ainsi la sortie de son portail, quelques secondes plus tard un cercle magique apparut en face du trio. Très rapidement, les tracés du cercle disparurent pour laisser voir la pièce que Cécile avait à l'esprit, sans aucune hésitation la jeune femme traversa le portail, Sylvain et Naruto à sa suite, et le trio arriva dans un grand hall luxueux.

_ Naruto, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le manoir des lys, la demeure de Cécile, déclara en souriant Sylvain à un Naruto complètement choqué.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Une nouvelle série qui ne voulait absolument pas quitter mon esprit et que j'ai été contrainte d'écrire !**

 **Ici, Sylvain et Cécile sont deux OCs, d'autres feront leur apparition, ainsi que des personnages d'autres mangas qui se passent dans notre monde !**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez compris le surnom « la reine de cœur », la première personne qui me donne la bonne explication gagne le droit de créer son OC ou de proposer un perso d'un manga ou anime qui se passe dans notre monde !**

 **1*= L'apparence de Sylvain est basée sur celle de Quartz/Kunzite de Sailor moon crystal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, ou Valentin Lechevalier**

 **De nombreux OCs vont apparaître au fil des chapitres, donc à chaque fois je donnerai une courte description physique. Cela me ferait donc plaisir si certains étaient intéressés par l'idée de les dessiner, moi-même j'adore dessiner même si je ne suis pas très douée pour cela. Tous ceux qui réaliseront les portraits de mes OCs gagneront le droit de proposer leur Oc ou un personnage de manga pour cette histoire.**

 **Donc laissez des reviews ou envoyez moi des Pms pour vos suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, mais la guilde du Graal et cet univers alternatif est ma propre création.**

 **Chapitre 1 : La guilde du Graal.**

Naruto était excité à l'extrême limite aujourd'hui !

Bien sûr, le blondinet de six ans était en permanence une boule d'énergie, mais aujourd'hui il l'était bien plus que d'habitude. Son excitation était compréhensible, quand on y réfléchissait quelques secondes, puisqu'après près d'un an de leçon théorique sur la magie, aujourd'hui finalement il allait apprendre à pratiquer son premier sort ! Le premier d'une longue série, espérait l'enfant, qui après avoir vu un combat amical entre son père adoptif et l'amie de celui-ci, Cécile, désirait plus que tout, apprendre à jeter les mêmes sorts que la jeune femme. (Son père s'était fait laminer par son amie, qui était non seulement une bien meilleure magicienne, mais aussi une combattante à la lance hors du commun, elle était aussi bonne lancière que Sylvain escrimeur.)

Cécile était devenue la première idole de Naruto, qui avait décidé de l'appeler tante Cécile. Elle et ses enfants étaient très proches de son père adoptif, donc cela n'était pas étonnant que Naruto apprennent à connaître sa famille. Cécile malgré son apparence était déjà âgé de près de cinq cents ans, tout comme Sylvain, ils possédaient tous deux une semi-immortalité dans le sens ou le temps n'avait pas d'effet sur eux, mais qu'ils pouvaient être tués. Chose que personne n'avait accompli en cinq cents ans.

En plus de cette semi-immortalité, Sylvain et Cécile faisait partie d'un très petit groupuscule de mages ayant vécu des vies antérieures, dont ils gardaient le souvenir même dans cette vie-ci. Ce groupe d'environ une vingtaine de magiciens avait tous comme point commun d'avoir été ensorcelé au même moment. Cécile avait raconté à Naruto de quelle façon ils avaient tous été maudits à vivre, mourir et renaître inlassablement sans jamais rien oublier de ces expériences. La sorcière appelait ce cycle perpétuel de réincarnation, la malédiction de Dreadfield, alors que Sylvain préférait l'expression de sortilège des Parques, il voyait en ce sort une opportunité plutôt qu'une punition contre toutes attentes.

Tout avait commencé quinze mille ans plus tôt.

À l'époque, la magie contrairement à aujourd'hui était considérée comme extrêmement ordinaire par l'Homme, il s'agissait d'une pratique connue et suivie par tous avec plus ou moins de réussite. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire pour les mages d'agir dans l'ombre de la société et en toute discrétion, contrairement à l'époque actuelle qui a contraint le monde magique à « disparaître ».

Il y a quinze mille ans, mages et créatures considérées de nos jours comme de simples mythes vivaient librement dans la réalité. Il s'agissait d'une époque de paix et de prospérité extraordinaire entre toutes les nations, mais du jour au lendemain la situation a commencé à se détériorer à toute allure. En effet, les mages et les créatures magiques périssaient dans d'affreuses souffrances à une vitesse anormale les uns après les autres. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'être temporairement épargnés, cherchèrent l'origine de ce mal qui frappait soudainement et sans laisser de trace. Il fallut près d'un an pour découvrir qu'un sortilège maléfique avait été jeté sur le monde et avait causé ce tsunami de décès.

Le sortilège était particulièrement vicieux puisqu'il aspirait à la fois l'énergie magique et l'énergie vitale des destinataires, toute cette énergie était en suite convertie en pure source magique naturelle. Celui qui avait jeté ce sort était un grand mage porté disparu des années plus tôt. Il était connu dans les cercles de sorciers que ses recherches touchaient les sources magiques naturelles et les différences entre la magie humaine et les sources, mais personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse pousser ses études jusqu'à de telles atrocités.

Bien sûr, les mages survivants ne pouvaient pas laisser un tel sort davantage en activité, pour le désactiver il était nécessaire de tuer celui qui l'avait jeté. Un groupe composé de vingt des meilleurs mages guerriers fut donc envoyé pour le vaincre et mettre fin au sortilège. Bien entendu, Cécile et Sylvain faisaient parti de ce groupe qui attaque le grand mage dans un lieu qui était anciennement nommé Hopefield, mais qui après cette bataille a été renommé Dreadfiel, car ce champ était devenu complètement infertile.

Le combat dura deux jours, le groupe de mages guerriers ne remporta que d'un cheveu la victoire, car leur adversaire possédait une énorme source d'énergie magique qu'il avait fallu épuiser pour pouvoir finalement le tuer. Malheureusement, cette victoire ne fut que de court répit, car avec ses dernières forces le grand mage jeta un tout dernier sort sur ses assaillants, il avait marqué leurs âmes d'un sceau de réincarnation absolu, qui obligeait ses adversaires à se réincarner perpétuellement sans pouvoir oublier leurs vies passées.

On pourrait penser que ce sort était une récompense ou une bénédiction, mais dans la réalité les conséquences étaient tout autres. Ils étaient condamnés à se souvenir dans les moindres détails de toutes les expériences de toutes leurs vies, on leur avait renié le droit d'oublier les traumatismes et les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées, toute cette douleur restait vive dans leur cœur et leur esprit. Mais le pire, c'était que ses souvenirs leur étaient accessibles dès la naissance….

Imaginez un nouveau né qui se souvenait dans les moindres détails de toutes ses morts précédentes, mais aussi d'avoir enduré des souffrances inimaginables, et tout cela sans pouvoir en traiter mot à quiconque, car la magie avait disparu de la société des hommes ? Je pense que vous comprenez, où je veux en venir…

Certains membres du groupe n'étaient pas parvenus à supporter cette malédiction et ils choisissaient de se suicider le plus tôt possible. D'autres, comme Sylvain et Cécile, tentaient d'entrer en contact avec la société magique pour maintenir leur santé mentale, en travaillant dans un domaine qui leur était familier.

Sylvain et Cécile étaient ceux qui supportaient le mieux la malédiction. Cécile tout simplement parce que ses motos dans la vie étaient le devoir avant tout et garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances, elle maintenait une apparence froide et insensible pour passer outre sa souffrance. Tandis que Sylvain avait décidé d'y voir une chance pour aider le monde. Ils formaient un très étrange duo aux yeux de tous.

Cécile et Sylvain entretenaient une relation difficilement définissable en quelques mots. Ils étaient parfois amants, amis, camarades, ou simples connaissances, ils se connaissaient depuis des millénaires mais gardaient tout de même une barrière autour de leur cœur quand il s'agissait de l'autre. Voilà ce que Lia, la fille aînée de Cécile, avait raconté à Naruto.

Ils étaient déjà amis avant cette mission, ils s'étaient rencontrés enfants par l'intermédiaire de leurs professeurs respectifs qui étaient de grands amis. Leur travail d'équipe était parfait, ils communiquaient sans avoir besoin de mots, car ils connaissaient mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, ils restaient à une certaine distance, se tournaient autour sans un mot, préférant garder leur véritables sentiments aux plus profonds de leur cœur. Voilà ce que Bridget, la seconde fille de Lia, avait raconté à Naruto.

Ils avaient conçus un enfant ensemble, mais Cécile avait été attaquée par un groupe d'ennemis en l'absence de Sylvain et elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son enfant toute seule, alors qu'elle était au septième mois de grossesse. Sylvain, après avoir entendu que l'enfant était mort-né, a poursuivi sans relâche tous les membres de ce groupe pour les massacrer un par un. Cécile s'est murée dans le silence pendant dix ans pour faire son deuil, elle a d'ailleurs refusé de voir Sylvain pendant ses dix ans parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de le regarder en face. Voilà ce que Sheryl, la dernière fille de Cécile, avait raconté à Naruto.

Naruto en un an avait passé suffisamment de temps avec la sorcière pour comprendre que sa tante avait très bon cœur, malgré son apparente froideur. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs dans l'intérêt commun et n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains en assassinant des personnalités politiques qui mettaient en danger la paix dans le monde. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir le monde replonger dans le chaos des grandes guerres mondiales du vingtième siècle. En parallèle, elle supportait financièrement des associations caritatives et des orphelinats partout dans le monde, grâce à son énorme fortune accumulée durant toutes ses vies. On pouvait décrire Cécile comme légèrement tsundere.

Sylvain lui était un tout autre cas, il se montrait généralement chaleureux et social, mais en vérité il était bien plus impitoyable que Cécile. Il était comme une lame particulièrement aiguisée, lorsqu'il était en mode mission ou guerrier. La première fois que Naruto a vu cette facette de sa personnalité, il fut complètement terrorisé !

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Sylvain était un bon père pour le petit blond, même s'il y avait des moments où il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans certaines situations et il ne perdait pas un instant pour appeler l'aide de Cécile.

_ Valentin ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !, cria Sylvain de la cuisine.

Naruto sauta de joie avant de foncer vers les escaliers pour descendre à la cuisine. Valentin était le nom que Cécile et Sylvain avait choisi pour lui, la sorcière avait fait remarqué à son ami que le prénom Naruto risquait de poser des problèmes à l'enfant lorsqu'il allait à l'école. Elle avait donc proposé l'idée de lui donner un second nom qu'il utiliserait en société, tandis que Naruto serait celui qui serait utilisé dans le cadre privé et peut-être plus tard dans la société magique. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à convaincre l'enfant que son prénom pourrait être moqué par les enfants de son âge, parce qu'il n'était ni français ni de consonance suffisamment proche ou connu. Après moult débat, ils s'étaient mis d'abord sur le prénom Valentin qui était assez courant pour ne pas poser problème et ils avaient commencé à l'employer même à la maison pour que Naruto puisse s'habituer à être appelé ainsi.

_ Tada ! Et une crêpe !, déclara Sylvain avec fierté en déposant une crêpe légèrement trop cuite dans l'assiette de Naruto.

_ Je prie toutes les divinités qui existent, pour que cette crêpe ne soit pas la dernière chose que je mangerai !, pria Naruto après avoir remarqué à quel point la crêpe était brûlée.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il gouta le dessert, ne sentant rien de trop anormal, il avala d'un coup le reste de son déjeuner, puis attendit la deuxième fournée.

Un peu plus tard, Naruto se trouvait dans la forêt entourant la demeure de Sylvain, pour attendre son père. Sylvain arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une baguette dans les mains qu'il donna à Naruto.

_ Cette baguette va t'aider à canaliser ton énergie magique pour lancer correctement des sorts. Le premier sort que je vais t'apprendre est « vent », il s'agit d'un sort assez faible mais qui est la base de tous les sorts basés sur le vent. Regarde comment je l'invoque, déclara Sylvain en se mettant en position une main tendue.

Il se concentra afin de focaliser son énergie dans sa main puis força son énergie magique à se transformer en air qu'il relâcha d'un coup sur un arbre. Une puissante bourrasque de vent fonça sur l'arbre qui se retrouva déraciné sous une telle pression.

_ C'est génial ! Tu as réussi à déraciner un arbre avec un sort de faible puissance !, s'exclama Naruto en contemplant ce qui restait de la cible.

_ Naruto, puisque tu es un débutant, ton sort vent sera bien plus faible que le mien, donc ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'obtiens pas le même résultat, répondit simplement Sylvain en caressant la tête de son fils adoptif.

Pendant deux heures, le duo père-fils resta dans la forêt pour s'entraîner, Naruto pratiquait sans relâche le sort vent et il avait réussi à créer une brise légère. Sylvain jugeait que c'était déjà un progrès considérable pour son âge, il stoppa donc l'entraînement magique pour la journée.

_ Naruto, c'est l'heure de ton entraînement à l'épée, va chercher ton épée en bois, déclara Sylvain en s'asseyant au sol pour attendre son fils.

Naruto ne perdit pas davantage de temps, il fonça en direction de la maison pour récupérer son épée d'entraînement.

Sylvain avait eu du mal à convaincre Naruto d'apprendre à combattre à l'épée. Le blond voulait absolument apprendre à se servir de la lance ou de la naginata comme Cécile, au grand désarroi de Sylvain qui voulait que Naruto hérite de ses techniques à l'escrime. Il avait fallu de longues heures de négociations pour que Naruto accepte d'apprendre l'escrime, Sylvain avait été obligé d'accepter comme condition qu'il apprenne aussi à manier la lance, mais l'adulte lui souhaitait bonne chance pour convaincre Cécile de l'entraîner, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle y consente.

Naruto revint moins de dix minutes plus tard avec une épée en bois dans les mains. Son père lui demanda de s'échauffer pendant une demi-heure avant de commencer leur duel d'entraînement. Cet échauffement consistait à revoir les différentes positions et à s'entraîner aux feintes et aux parades sans adversaire afin que tous les mouvements deviennent automatiques.

Le duel d'entraînement était comme son nom l'indiquait une manière pour Naruto de tester sa force contre un adversaire. Bien sûr Sylvain retenait énormément sa force, mais cela restait tout de même une bonne expérience pour le blondinet, car Sylvain commentait ses gestes après chaque attaque.

À midi et demi, l'entraînement prit fin et le duo retourna dans la petite maison de Sylvain.

La demeure de Sylvain était l'opposée de celle de Cécile, il s'agissait d'une maison banale avec le stricte minimum de meuble et très peu de décoration. L'épéiste avouait sans mal qu'il n'avait aucune affection particulière pour l'art ou même la beauté, il préférait un style simple, sobre et minimaliste. Sa maison était donc peu colorée, seule exception la chambre de Naruto avec ses murs peints en orange à la demande du blondinet.

Le manoir de Cécile était lui connu pour sa vaste collection d'objet d'art et l'opulente végétation à l'intérieure des pièces qui servait de décoration. La fleur de lys était tout particulièrement à l'honneur, et avait même servi à surnommer le manoir de la sorcière.

Après leur repas, Sylvain déclara qu'il voulait faire visiter sa guilde à Naruto, bien entendu Naruto en était tout excité rien qu'à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres mages !

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient donc devant les portes de la guilde du Graal, la guilde réunissant l'élite des mages guerriers d'Europe et dont Cécile et Sylvain étaient tous deux membres.

_ Naruto, écoute-moi ! Surtout fais attention à ne froisser personne, il y a de nombreux membres qui sont extrêmement irascibles au moindre faux pas ! Le mieux s'est que tu restes derrière moi, tu m'as bien compris ?, déclara Sylvain sur un ton inquiet.

_ Promis ! Je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse !, répondit Naruto en levant le pouce un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le duo père-fils entra tout de suite après dans la très grande église qui servait de quartier général à la guilde. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne église que le chef de la guilde avait acheté, puis remodeler grâce à la combinaison de ses pouvoirs magiques et ceux de Cécile, ils avaient aussi rajouté un champ de force qui servait à la fois de bouclier et de dôme d'invisibilité. Seules les membres de la guilde ou les personnes possédant un passe spécial pouvaient voir le bâtiment, pour les autres il était totalement invisible.

_ Sylvain chéri !, cria une voix de femme sur un ton très aigu, qui fit grincer Naruto et Sylvain.

_ Alina, soupira Sylvain, il semblait à l'article de la mort lorsqu'il prononça ce nom.

La dénommée Alina se précipita sur lui, elle voulait l'enlacer mais Sylvain l'évita à la dernière minute. La jeune femme n'ayant rien pour se rattraper, tomba par terre dans un grand bruit.

_ Sylvain chéri ! Pourquoi as-tu bougé ?!, se plaignit la mage toujours à terre.

_ Je veux vivre encore longtemps, répondit simplement Sylvain en reprenant son chemin en direction du bureau du chef de la guilde, Naruto quelques pas derrière lui encore étonné par ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ Sylvain chéri !, gémit Alina qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

_ Naruto, écoute-moi, Alina est extrêmement dangereuse, à l'avenir il faudra que tu fasses tout pour l'éviter, suis-je clair ?, déclara Sylvain en ignorant les lamentations d'Alina.

Naruto hocha de la tête même s'il était légèrement confus.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils parvinrent devant la porte du bureau du chef de la guilde et Sylvain n'hésita pas une seconde à frapper pour faire savoir leur arrivée. Un élégant « vous pouvez entrer » répondit de l'autre côté, et Sylvain ouvrit avec cette autorisation la porte.

Le bureau était assez grand et luxueusement meublé avec des vases de lys placés ici et là pour donner à la pièce un aspect très raffiné. Le bureau était en bois d'un blanc immaculé comme le reste des meubles, au fond de la salle se trouvait un magnifique piano blanc lui aussi, et sur les murs beiges de nombreux portraits anciens étaient accrochés.

Quand Naruto refocalisa son attention sur la personne assise derrière le bureau, il fut surpris d'y voir Cécile. Il savait qu'elle était l'une des meilleures mages-guerrières mais pas qu'elle était la maîtresse de leur guilde, étrangement il pensait qu'une telle position n'était pas en accord avec sa personnalité froide et associable de façade.

_ Bonjour Sylvain, et je suppose que ce jeune garçon est le Naruto dont j'ai tant entendu parler, salua une voix très élégante et raffiné, mais aussi clairement masculine.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui, comme promis je l'ai emmené aujourd'hui, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'Alina serait là !, grommela Sylvain.

_ Je te prie de m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir averti de sa présence, elle n'est revenue qu'il y a environ une heure, alors que je pensais qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans une semaine, s'excusa le chef toujours d'une voix masculine.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle a une sorte de radar qui l'avertit de mes visites, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'étrange coïncidence arrive, marmonna Sylvain avec amertume.

_ Connaissant sa mystérieuse obsession à ton égard cela ne me surprendrait guère, concéda le chef.

Sylvain soupira à nouveau comme si la mort était à ses trousses, mais avec Alina cela n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

Naruto lui était toujours bouche bée et extrêmement confus par la voix masculine de Cécile, il se mit à l'observer avec plus d'attention et fit une autre découverte.

_ Tante Cécile ! Ta poitrine a disparu !, ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

L'exclamation de Naruto surprit énormément Sylvain et son interlocuteur, il fallut plusieurs secondes à son père pour comprendre qu'il y avait un énorme quiproquo.

_ Naruto, cette personne est le frère aîné de Cécile, le seigneur et chef de la guilde du Graal, Ephraim Langevin, présenta Sylvain en se retenant de rire devant l'expression choqué d'Ephraim.

_ Ce n'est pas tante Cécile ? Mais son frère ? Wah ! Ils se ressemblent pratiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau !, s'exclama Naruto les yeux écarquillés.

Et cela était vrai, le frère et la sœur étaient pratiquement identiques, ils avaient le même visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, la même silhouette fine mais musclée, la seule différence physique visible était l'absence de poitrine d'Ephraim. Sa voix aussi était différente, mais s'il ne parlait pas, on n'entendrait pas la différence.

_ Tu m'as donc confondu avec ma chère petite sœur…. Cela ne m'étonne guère, si Sylvain a oublié de te présenter préalablement mon identité, soupira Ephraim, il n'était pas fâché car il avait l'habitude d'être confondu avec sa petite sœur bien-aimée, il fusilla juste son subordonné du regard.

_ Je te prie de m'excuser, je n'y avais pas pensé, je pensais faire les présentations quand vous seriez face à face, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse vous confondre malgré votre ressemblance physique flagrante, s'excusa Sylvain en se grattant la tête embarrassé.

_ Bien, maintenant que le quiproquo est résolu, passons au sujet de cette visite. J'ai entendu dire que tu souhaitais apprendre le style de ma sœur, à la fois en magie et au combat. Malheureusement, cela est impossible, car il s'agit d'un style exclusivement familial, mais cela n'exclue pas que tu apprennes à manier la lance et développe ta magie pour obtenir des résultats similaires. Cela ne sera seulement pas exactement pareil, déclara Ephraim.

À ces mots, Naruto baissa la tête dépitée, il voulait vraiment apprendre à se battre de la même manière que Cécile, mais voilà qu'on lui disait que c'était impossible.

_ Naruto ne soit pas trop déçu, les techniques de ma famille sont considérées comme extrêmement vicieuses et cruelles par le reste de la société magique, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un style bien plus adapté à ta personnalité énergique et chaleureuse, dit Ephraim pour tenter de consoler le blond.

_ Pourquoi vos techniques sont-elles aussi mal vu ?, demanda Naruto étonné.

_ La spécialité de notre famille d'origine est la manipulation mentale, que ce soit sous la forme de télékinésie, télépathie, téléportation, la possession mentale ou la destruction de l'esprit. Ce pouvoir est craint de tous, car aucun secret ne peut nous échapper et que nous pouvons détruire n'importe quel esprit en moins d'une seconde. À cela, il faut ajouter nos facilités pour la magie élémentaire, et bien nous sommes enviés ou hais par un bon nombre de mages, soupira Ephraim.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous attrister, s'excusa Naruto en voyant l'air chagriné du chef de la guilde.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Naruto, tu n'y es pour rien. Bien, allons dans le hall d'entraînement, répliqua Ephraim en se levant de son fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

Le trio sortit du bureau et marcha en direction du hall d'entraînement. Ce hall était le lieu où les membres de la guilde s'entraînaient à pratiquer leurs sorts les plus destructeurs, il était spécialement conçu pour contenir les plus puissantes des attaques magiques inimaginables. Il avait fallu des années à Ephraim et sa sœur pour le construire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, il y avait déjà quatre personnes en train de s'entraîner. Il s'agissait de trois adultes et d'une fillette qui semblait du même âge que Naruto.

Parmi les trois adultes, il y avait Alina, la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée en arrivant. Elle était plutôt petite, elle ne devait même pas mesurer un mètre soixante, elle avait des cheveux roses coiffés en un carré très volumineux, ses yeux étaient vairons, l'un orange et l'autre rouge sang. Elle était assez mignonne avec sa robe blanche à froufrou, mais une aura étrange l'entourait ce qui lui donnait un air assez effrayant.

Les deux autres adultes étaient tous deux des hommes, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là, pour le reste ils ne pouvaient pas être plus opposés. L'un était grand et très bien bâti, le profil même de monsieur muscle avec sa tête chauve, son plastron en fer par-dessus un tee-shirt marron et ses très larges biceps, ses yeux étaient marron chocolat. L'autre à l'inverse était aussi fin qu'une allumette et encore plus petit qu'Alina, il avait des lunettes rondes qui prenaient quasiment tout son visage, des yeux gris, des cheveux vert coiffés lui aussi en carré mais légèrement plus long que ceux d'Alina. Il était vêtu d'un manteau qui cachait le reste de sa tenue. Naruto n'avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qu'à sa voix, clairement masculine contrairement à son apparence physique.

La fillette, elle, était plus grande que Naruto, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue tresse avec des barrettes en forme de papillons disposées ici et là sur la natte. Ses yeux étaient verts et elle aussi avait des lunettes, elle portait un pull noir et une jupe-short rouge. C'est elle qui remarqua les nouveaux arrivants et les salua en premier.

_ Bonjour chef, Sylvain ! Oh, vous n'êtes pas seuls qui est le garçon qui vous accompagne ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Carla, je te présente mon fils adoptif, Naruto. Il a le même âge que toi actuellement donc soit gentille avec lui, répondit Sylvain en souriant à la fillette.

_ Pas de problème ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Naruto ! Je m'appelle Carla Carla Da Costa !, déclara-t-elle à Naruto en lui prenant la main.

Naruto rougit comme une tomate avant de répondre.

_ Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Carla.

_ Bonjour Naruto ! Jm'appelle Hans ! J'suis heureux de t'rencontrer !, déclara Hans, le monsieur muscle en mettant sa large main sur l'épaule de Naruto et en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ Enchanté Naruto, je suis Zabelt Leviss, mage guérisseur de la guilde, salua le jeune homme efféminé.

_ Et moi, c'est Alina, en tant que ta future belle-maman je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !, s'exclama la mage aux cheveux roses.

_ Alina, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je ne t'épouserai jamais !, rugit Sylvain.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ?!, cria une voix féminine derrière le groupe.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée du hall, là où se tenaient deux personnes, une jeune femme avec des oreilles…. Pointues ? et un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. C'était la jeune femme qui avait crié et elle semblait visiblement agacée.

_ Viktor et Théa, vous êtes rentrés de votre mission, je présume que tout c'est passé pour le mieux ?, déclara Ephraim sur un ton léger.

Le dénommé Viktor rougit à ces mots et commença à balbutier de manière indéfinissable. Sa partenaire Théa le voyant incapable de répondre, elle décida de reprendre la parole.

_ Oui, mon maître et moi-même avons éliminé tous les homonculus et les golems de notre cible sans aucun problème, puis nous avons capturé le mage en question, déclara Théa.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux, félicita Ephraim.

_ M-m-m-merci g-g-grand m-m-m-maître, bégaya Viktor en baissant la tête.

_ En tout cas, vous êtes revenus juste à temps pour que je vous présente mon fils adoptif, Naruto, commenta Sylvain en plaçant Naruto devant les deux arrivants.

_ Enchanté petit gars !, salua Théa en faisant un clin d'œil à Naruto.

Théa était une jeune femme d'environ un mètre soixante cinq, elle avait les oreilles pointues, des yeux de chat verts, des cheveux rouge feu et la peau bronzée. Elle portait une tunique légère en dessous d'un plastron en écorce.

_ B-b-bonjour Naruto. J-j-je m'app-p-p-pelle Viktor ! Je suis r-r-r-ravi de faire ta c-c-c-connaissance !, salua Viktor tout en balbutiant.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !, répondit Naruto un peu mal à l'aise devant tant d'inconnus.

_ Et bien pour une première visite, je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotion Naruto. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on rentre. Au revoir tout le monde !, déclara Sylvain en prenant Naruto sous son bras avant de foncer en direction de la sortie sous les regards incrédules de ses collègues.

_ Attends moi Sylvain chéri !, cria Alina avant de partir à leur poursuite.

Le reste du groupe la regarda courir en se retenant difficilement de rire.

_ Il voulait totalement échapper à Alina, soupirèrent Carla et Théa.

_ Ha haha, je le comprends ! Alina peut se montrer extrêmement envahissante et agaçante parfois !, ria Hans de sa grosse voix rauque.

_ « Parfois » ? Tu parles d'un euphémisme, elle l'est quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps !, grommela Zabelt.

_ Humm, en tout cas que pensez-vous de Naruto ?, demanda Ephraim.

_ À part la créature scellée en lui, il n'y a rien d'anormal chez lui, en fait il est peut-être même trop normal pour intégrer notre guilde dans le futur, commenta Carla.

_ Tes paroles sous-entendent que nous sommes anormaux, ma chère. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis parfaitement normal, répliqua Zabelt.

_ Zabelt, cela fait longtemps que le terme de normalité n'est plus applicable aux membres de notre guilde, et le fait que tu ne sois pas souvent sur le terrain, ne change rien au fait que tu sois tous comme nous extraordinaires, déclara Ephraim en soupirant.

_ C'est vrai, le boss a raison. Quelqu'un c'pable de guérir par magie toutes s'tes de maladies ou blessures et de manipuler l'temps, peut pas être ordinaire !, ajouta Hans en souriant gentiment.

_ Vous êtes tous anormaux fin de l'histoire, et cela ne m'étonnerais pas si le petit gars devenait tout aussi hors du commun que vous ! Votre anormalité est contagieuse !, affirma Théa.

_ Théa n'a pas tort, peut-être que dans le futur ce petit deviendra tout aussi puissant et étrange que nous ! D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, Sylvain souhaitait faire de lui son héritier ? Il y a de grandes chances que Naruto suive ses traces à l'avenir, appuya Carla.

_ Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Notre monde n'est pas toujours tendre avec ceux qui s'écartent de la norme, commenta Ephraim en soupirant mélancoliquement.

_ C-C-Ce n'est pas un p-p-p-problème, parce qu'il ne s-s-s-sera jamais s-s-seul, tant que n-n-nous serons là p-p-pour le g-g-guider !, déclara Viktor avec une grande conviction même s'il bégayait.

_ Ha haha, bien dit Viktor !, ria Hans en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Du côté de Naruto et Sylvain, leur course effrénée était presque achevée car il se rapprochait de l'entrée de la guilde. Plus que quelques secondes et ils échapperaient à Alina et seraient de retour sain et sauf chez eux.

Sylvain voyant qu'Alina commençait à gagner du terrain, il concentra son énergie magique dans ses jambes pour courir plus vite et il arriva avec dix secondes d'avance au cercle de transportation qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir à la guilde. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'activer, et les téléporter tous les deux très loin de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Chez eux, Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'interroger sur son attitude par rapport à la jeune femme.

_ Naruto, écoute-moi bien, ne te fie pas à la couleur de ses cheveux ! Alina souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ! L'une de ses personnalités est assez calme, même s'il s'agit d'une fangirl, tandis que l'autre est un assassin cruel et extrêmement sadique ! En plus de cela, c'est une nécromancienne de classe sorcière, capable d'invoquer des morts par milliers en quelques secondes ! Elle se sert des cadavres de ses victimes comme de minions ! Même s'il s'agit d'une collègue, je préfèrerai que tu restes très loin d'elle, il arrive parfois qu'elle s'attaque aux membres de la guilde, quand sa seconde personnalité prend le dessus, mais généralement Hans la stoppe rapidement, expliqua Sylvain.

À partir de ce jour, Naruto ne réussit plus à regarder de la même façon la couleur rose.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Les classes sont les différents niveaux accessibles aux mages en fonction de leur puissance magique. Je vais commencer du plus faible au plus puissant.**

 **-Apprenti magicien**

 **\- Magicien**

 **\- Mage avancé**

 **-Maître magicien**

 **\- Grand mage**

 **\- Cardinal**

 **\- Grand maître de magie**

 **-Sorcier**

 **-Sage**

 **De nouveaux OCs font leur apparition, et je vais donc vous donner leurs spécialités.**

 **Ephraim et Cécile : sont tous deux des mages de classe sorcier/ère. Leurs spécialités sont la magie psychique, la magie élémentaire et les enchantements. Ils manient tous deux la lance, mais ont chacun deux autres armes de prédilection qui lui sont propres. Cécile manie le fouet et l'éventail, tandis qu'Ephraim préfère l'épée et les tonfas. Ephraim est lui aussi un réincarné et lui et sa sœur se réincarne toujours dans la même famille.**

 **Sylvain : sa spécialité en magie est la manipulation du métal et le magnétisme, c'est un mage de classe Grand mage, il va bientôt passer Cardinal. Son arme de prédilection est l'épée, mais il est aussi très doué avec les dagues.**

 **Alina : sa spécialité est la nécromancie et c'est une mage de classe sorcière. Son arme de prédilection est la griffe, mais elle ne l'utilise pratiquement jamais car elle a une armée de cadavre qui lui sert à la fois à attaquer et se défendre.**

 **Carla : Ses spécialité sont la magie du feu et de la terre, elle possède aussi un puissant don de psychométrie qui lui permet de savoir ce qui se passe n'importe où sur terre, rien qu'en touchant le sol. C'est une mage de rang Cardinal, qui travaille en duo avec Hans, parce qu'elle n'est pas très forte physiquement. Si elle est forcée d'utiliser une arme, elle se battra avec un revolver qui tire des balles magiques. Elle aussi est une réincarnée et elle a donc combattu aux côtés de Sylvain, Cécile et Ephraim, il y a quinze mille ans.**

 **Hans : Mage spécialisé dans le renforcement magique et la magie de la foudre de classe Grand mage. C'est un expert en close-combat et en arts martiaux, il utilise parfois une hache si ses poings ne suffisent pas. Il est le partenaire de Carla, mais n'est pas un réincarné, bien qu'il est déjà deux mille ans.**

 **Zabelt : Mage spécialisé dans les soins magiques, la recherche et la magie temporel de classe Grand maître de magie. Il ne va que très rarement sur le terrain, car il sert de soigneur pour la guilde et que lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à soigner, il avance sur ses recherches par rapport à la malédiction de perpétuelle réincarnation. Il est lui aussi maudit.**

 **Viktor : Mage spécialisé dans la magie du vent et les invocations, parce qu'il est lié par contrat magique à toutes les plus puissantes créatures magiques d'Europe, à de nombreux elfes comme Théa par exemple, mais aussi aux esprits de la nature. C'est un mage de classe Grand maître de magie. Il ne se bat qu'avec la magie, car la plupart du temps ses invocations s'occupent du reste. Le véritable âge de Viktor est deux cents cinquante ans, un sort raté a stoppé sa croissance physique et mentale. Théa est une elfe et sa toute première partenaire, c'est pourquoi elle reste en tout temps avec lui, c'est une spécialiste du tir à l'arc et des soins magiques. Son prénom en entier est Théamadorafréelisajda, mais parce que certains membres de la guilde n'arrivaient pas à s'en souvenir, ils ont choisi de l'appeler Théa tout simplement.**


End file.
